taerreafandomcom-20200214-history
Actions System
Actions System: The actions system is used to ensure fair RPs and that no one would god-mod. The actions system is a simplified version of the combat system and is versatile and RP-friendly. The actions have different types namely: Actions, Actions, Actions and Actions. Each action has proficiency levels: Inexperienced, Novice, Intermediate, Advanced, and Expert. An Avatar may be an expert in combat but he can have a proficiency level of novice during healing. Injury/Heal Actions: The title is pretty self explanatory; these actions are anything that has to deal with injuries or healing, examples being relocating a dislocated toe or tending to wounds. These actions use d20 rolls. The requirement value of the action is dependent on the skill of the Avatar. Avatars with no experiences with healing have a requirement value of >15. Those who do however have the requirement values for: Novice: >13 Intermediate: >10 Advanced: >7 Expert: >4 Combat Actions: Combat actions are actions that are related to combat whether it being using a great attack or dodging out of the way. The Combat actions use the d25 rolls. If attacking, you must specify where you are striking before rolling. There are types of combat actions which are: 1. Regular attacks: These attacks are just regular attacks like punching or stabbing someone with a dagger. Inexperienced: >23 Novice: >18 Intermediate: >13 Advanced: >8 Expert: >3 2. Skill attacks: These attacks are much more powerful type of attacks due to Avatars having expertise in their skills like a “Powershot” and can give tremendous damage. Inexperienced: >22 Novice: >18 Intermediate: >14 Advanced: >10 Expert: >6 3. Arc actions: These attacks are powerful that uses the Arcus of one’s Avatar. There are different types of Arc types and each have different requirement values and effects depending on the Avatar. Avatars can also have a an Arc type their specialty and add a bonus + 3 to the rolls if the Avatar uses their specialty. Enhancement: Inexperienced: >20 Novice: >15 Intermediate: >10 Advanced: >15 Expert: >0 Conjure: Inexperienced: >22 Novice: >18 Intermediate: >14 Advanced: >10 Expert: >6 Enchant: Inexperienced: >20 Novice: >16 Intermediate: >12 Advanced: >8 Expert: >4 Spellcast: Inexperienced: >21 Novice: >18 Intermediate: >15 Advanced: >12 Expert: >9 Summon: Inexperienced: >24 Novice: >21 Intermediate: >18 Advanced: >15 Expert: >12 Unique: Inexperienced: >23 Novice: >19 Intermediate: >15 Advanced: >11 Expert: >7 4. Evasion: This action allows you to dodge attacks. The success of the evasion depends on the type of attacks and how skilled your Avatar is. Regular attacks/skills: Inexperienced: >23 Novice: >19 Intermediate: >15 Advanced: >11 Expert: >7 Homing attacks/skills: Inexperienced: >25 Novice:>21 Intermediate: >17 Advanced: >13 Expert: >9 Small AoE attacks/skills: Inexperienced: >25 Novice: >23 Intermediate: >19 Advanced: >16 Expert: >13 Large AoE attacks/skills: Inexperienced:>25 Novice: >22 Intermediate: >21 Advanced: >19 Expert: >17 5. Defense: This action allows you to defend against attacks. This action is unique since some attacks can’t be defended depending on how strong your character is and what attack the opponents are using. Very High Defense: >10 High Defense: >13 Normal Defense: >16 Low Defense: >19 Very Low Defense: >22 6. Criticals: When you successfully attack and have the maximum value for a roll (25), you will score a critical and make the affected body part instantly put into a critical state. Luck Actions: These are actions that require pure luck from the Avatar. Example being your Avatar wishing for rain to come or a Divine Intervention would come help him. This is a unique Action since it does not use proficiency levels, instead depends on how lucky your Avatar is. This uses d10 rolls. Very bad luck: >8 Bad luck: >7 Normal Luck: >6 Good luck: >5 Very good luck: >4 Rito, pls, you already have a harem: >1 Avatar Actions: These are actions that Avatars generally do or are in their field of expertise. Example being trying to throw a rock to a target or persuading someone to join them. These actions use d15 rolls. Speech actions: Inexperienced: >15 Novice: >13 Intermediate: >11 Advanced: >9 Expert: >7 Sneak actions: Inexperienced: >13 Novice: >10 Intermediate: >7 Advanced: >4 Expert: >1 Accuracy actions: Inexperienced: >15 Novice: >12 Intermediate: >9 Advanced: >6 Expert: >3 General Actions: Inexperienced: >12 Novice: >9 Intermediate: >6 Advanced: >3 Expert: >0 Turns and Sessions: The intervals between each Avatar’s actions are called “turns” while the overall turns that is equal to the total of Meisters in combat is called a “session”. Each Meister in combat will have a chance to state the action of their Avatar and then move on to the other Meisters. PvE: You cannot initiate a PvE combat without a mod helping you. The first turn will go to whoever the mod decides to give it to. The side on which they are on will be in the same turn until the last Meister dictates the Avatar’s action.Boss creatures will have two actions in their turns. PvP: You can decide who will go first. During a Meister’s turn, they will first dictate their Avatar’s action then roll. The opponent Meister when then state their Avatar’s reaction then roll or not. The one who is successful gets to dictate the outcome of the session. If both are successful or both failed , the Meister with the highest roll value will be the one to dictate the outcome of the session. If the Meister failed in their turn, then he or she will be the one to dictate the outcome of their failure. Team PvP: If fighting in teams, the Meister who gets to go first will dictate their Avatar’s Action and state to who is the action directed to then roll. Then the target Avatar must have their Meister dictate their reaction then roll. Then move on the the next Meister in the team and do the same thing again till the session ends. As always, the outcome is decided as the PvP part states. The turn is then given to the opposing team. Continue doing this until all of you decide to stop the combat. Category:Systems